Lure (GTA San Andreas)
Get into the decoy car. Drive out to the countryside. Do not leave the decoy car. Follow the checkpoints through the countryside. Do not leave the decoy car. If the doors get too damaged, the the bikers will be able to see into the car. Don't let the bikers see into the damaged car for too long or your cover will be blown. }} Lure is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from his apartment in the Chinatown district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Ran Fa Li has gone to Woozie's apartment in Chinatown, but now the Da Nang Boys are after him and he can't get back home. The Triads are planning a way to lure the Da Nang Boys out. Carl, meanwhile, offers himself to be a decoy to lure the Da Nang Boys so that Ran Fa Li can get out of Chinatown safely. Carl gets in a Rancher parked outside the apartment. He drives to the sawmills in Angel Pine. Upon arriving there, he sees a couple of Da Nang Boys. The gangsters chase Carl, thinking the vehicle contains Ran Fa Li. Carl traverses the heavily forested areas of Flint County and Whetstone. After a long ride, Carl stops at a gas station along the highway. Guppy calls and tells him that Woozie has taken Ran Fa Li into safety. The Da Nang Boys realize that the car is a decoy, and return to Chinatown. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get into the decoy car. *Drive out to the countryside. *Follow the checkpoints through the countryside. Reward The rewards for this mission are $8,000 and an increase in respect. The mission Amphibious Assault is unlocked. The AK-47 is also available for purchase at the Ammu-Nation for $3500. Gallery Lure-GTASA2.png|Carl Johnson luring the Da Nang Boys deep in Whetstone and away from Wu Zi Mu's apartment. Walkthrough Lure-GTASA-SS1.png|Ran Fa Li is playing video games in Woozie's apartment while Woozie tries to talk business with him. Lure-GTASA-SS2.png|Woozie suggests dealing with the Da Nang Boys by luring them all to Triad territory, then killing all of them. Lure-GTASA-SS3.png|Su Xi Mu, Ran Fa Li's translator, says that they can't leave the apartment because it's being watched by the Da Nang Boys. Lure-GTASA-SS4.png|Su Xi Mu says that he fears for an assassination attempt by the Da Nang. Lure-GTASA-SS5.png|Carl, who arrived just in time to overhear the conversation, suggests simply luring the Da Nang Boys that are watching the apartment to a quiet location and killing them. Lure-GTASA-SS7.png|Ran Fa Li nods in approval. Lure-GTASA-SS8.png|Carl suggests that he drives off with an empty car. He says that the Da Nang Boys are likely to follow him anywhere as long as they think that the car Carl will be driving is carrying Ran Fa Li. Lure-GTASA-SS9.png|Carl says that Ran Fa Li and Su Xi Mu should have enough time to escape the apartment while he fools the Da Nang Boys. Lure-GTASA-SS10.png|Woozie agrees with Carl's suggestion. Lure-GTASA-SS11.png|Su Xi Mu says that if Carl manages to save them like this, a large reward awaits him. Lure-GTASA-SS12.png|Carl must get into the Rancher and pretend he has Ran Fa Li with him. Lure-GTASA-SS13.png|Carl must drive out into the countryside. Lure-GTASA-SS14.png|Carl mustn't leave the decoy car, otherwise the Da Nang Boys may realize they're following a decoy. Lure-GTASA-SS15.png|Carl driving through Whetstone. Lure-GTASA-SS16.png|Carl entering Angel Pine. Lure-GTASA-SS17.png|Carl stopping by a sawmill at the edge of town. Lure-GTASA-SS18.png|Carl stops to see if any Da Nang Boys follow him. Lure-GTASA-SS19.png|Two bikes carrying a total of four Da Nang Boys ride up behind him. Lure-GTASA-SS20.png|Carl must drive the Rancher through the countryside. Lure-GTASA-SS21.png|The first checkpoint. Lure-GTASA-SS22.png|The second checkpoint. Lure-GTASA-SS23.png|The third checkpoint. Lure-GTASA-SS24.png|The fourth checkpoint. Lure-GTASA-SS25.png|The fifth checkpoint. Lure-GTASA-SS26.png|The sixth checkpoint. Lure-GTASA-SS27.png|The seventh checkpoint. Lure-GTASA-SS28.png|The eighth and final checkpoint. Lure-GTASA-SS30.png|Carl stops by a Xoomer gas station by the San Fierro Highway and calls the Triads. Lure-GTASA-SS31.png|Guppy answers the phone and asks Carl if he's okay. Lure-GTASA-SS32.png|Carl says that he managed to get the Da Nang Boys to follow him out of town. Lure-GTASA-SS33.png|Carl asks if Ran Fa Li got out of the apartment. Lure-GTASA-SS34.png|Guppy says that Woozie took him to a safe location and thanks Carl for his efforts. Lure-GTASA-SS35.png|Carl ends the call. Lure-GTASA-SS36.png|One of the Da Nang Boys rides up to Carl's window and takes a look inside. Lure-GTASA-SS37.png|The gangster realizes he fell for a lure and tells his comrades to go back to Chinatown. Lure-GTASA-SS38.png|Mission passed. Trivia *The Rancher used in this mission is a unique one, as it cannot be modded and it has slightly different windows. *If the player is far enough from the bikers when the last checkpoint is reached, the cutscene where the bikers discover the Rancher to be a decoy may not play. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_57_-_Lure_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_57_-_Lure_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_57_-_Lure_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions